Unfortunate Fortune
by geekyficwriter
Summary: Rei and Nagisa have been best friends since Rei entered the swim team.When they find out their classed things grow out of hand. The two could tackle the world together. But how will they be able to tackle a baby along with Nagisa's family? Omegaverse/Reigisa/mpreg
1. Chapter 1

It was that time of year. The time of year that had all adolescence excited or scared. It was time for them to exhibit features of being an Alpha, Beta, or teenagers were anxious to find out, after being told this would tell you what types of jobs you could get. All around Iwatobi high pheromones circulated confusing everyone on who was what. In a health office first and late second years waited for their named to be called.

"I can't wait to know what I am!" Nagisa said to his friends as he anxiously waited.

"Now now, no need to be so loud Nagisa." Makoto replied back trying to calm down his friend.

"Ehhh? But how can I be quiet when I'm so excited! Nee nee, what do you think I'll be!?"

"Free." Haruka mutters refusing to make eye contact and state out the window.

"Typical Haru-chan~!Nee Nee how about you Rei-chan, Gou-chan? Aren't you excited to find out what you're going to be?"

"I have to say I'm a bit nervous. Especially if I'm an Omega, Onii-chan might be even more protective than he already is. Then again even if I was a Beta or Alpha he would still be as protective."

"Rin Rin would!Nee, Rei-chan you've been really quiet."

"Yes, and?"

"What do you think you're going to be?"

"I would prefer being a Beta. They seem to be the most sensible, and often go into beautiful professions."

"Typical Rei-chan, ahhh, I just can't wait I just wish this line would hurry!My parent are excited to find out what I am too. Haru-chan, Mako-chan, how did you feel waiting in this line?"

"Well it is a bit nerve wracking, but then again it doesn't really change how you're going to do in life really. It just tells you if you'll be having the baby or not." Makoto answers knowing Haruka would most likely say 'nothing'.

"True, but I've heard that if you're an Omega some people look down on you."

"Well that's more of the old generation right Haru?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Well then thanks for the new era!" Nagisa cheers as he throws a fist straight up into the air in celebration. Smiling and giggling as he usually did, he eventually heard his name being called. Dismissing himself from his friends, Nagisa smiled and waved before he vanished beyond the health office's door. Waiting for what seemed like an hour the swimmers saw their breast stoker skipping out happily. Their first reaction was to ask what class he was, but the blond stubbornly said he would wait for Rei and Gou.

Time soon passed and the three first years looked at their senpais in the face, watching as the anxiously waited for their answers. Looking at each other for confirmation on when to tell. Whispering the numbers one,two, and three the trio extended their arms out and posed.

"I'm an Omega!" Gou shouts making a position as if mimicking a pharaoh.

"I'm an Omega too!" Nagisa joins in posing like a penguin as he puckered his lips.

"And I'm an Alpha..." Rei sadly says as he just places his arms forwards away from his body.

* * *

**Admin: Well this wasn't very eventful, but the next chapter will be. After all Rei and Nagisa aren't together yet. Next chapter is guaranteed to be longer than this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Admin: Changed the name because I forgot the original plot oops! But I like this one better anyways.**

* * *

"Eh, Rei-chan why are you so sad about being an Alpha!?" Nagisa exclaims.

"Quiet down Nagisa-kun," Rei began," Alpha's are just not beautiful. No offense Makoto-senpai."

"None taken, I'm sure you have a reasoning behind it as you usually do." Makoto reassures.

"In fact I do!Alphas are more likely to have more physical jobs. And sweating too much isn't beautiful. As for Betas, they ranked number one in having the most beautiful careers."

"Well don't worry, I bet you'll love being an Alpha sooner or later. After all, you joined the swim club even if you thought that swimming wasn't beautiful." Gou says.

"Yeah, if not then I can teach you how to love being an Alpha~!" Nagisa sings.

"Nagisa-kun that sounds vulgar."

"No it didn't you only took it that way. Anyways, I can't wait to tell my parents what I am. They've been dying to know for a while, and said to tell them in person as soon as look they're asking me now." Nagisa dug into his pocket and displayed his phone out to his friends.

"That's weird why would they ask it so urgently?I know my parents were excited, but they never asked me to give them an immediate answer." Makoto replied placing his index finger under his chin as he looked up.

"Eh you know my parents Mako-chan, I'm their only son. Although sometimes they can be a bit much..."

* * *

-time skip-

The school day ended and Nagisa continued onto his usual routine. Rushing with Rei's hand in his, Nagisa dragged the other into the dressing room where Makoto and Haru waited already ready. Smiling and saluting them off as Makoto chased after Haru, Nagisa and Rei started to ready themselves. After practice was over, Nagisa and Rei made it to the train and too their seats.

Sitting and kicking his feet while humming a cheerful tune, Nagisa leaned forwards and turned his head towards Rei. Giving a simple smile, Nagisa stood up carefully balancing himself watching as Rei panicked at the sudden change of position.

"Nee, nee Rei-chan, when do you plan on telling your parents?" He asked ever so innocently.

"Tonight actually, there is nothing for me to hide. I just hope my class doesn't come as a shock. After all, I do come from a family full of Betas."

"Oh yeah, maybe down the line there was one Alpha."

"True, there is that possibility. However the fact it was a recessive for so many generations, I am quite baffled."

"Rei-chan!"

"What?"

"You don't always have to talk so proper, we're finally close friends now."

"Yes, but proper Japanese is beautiful compared to slang."

"Always about beauty~! Nee, Rei-chan, do you think I'm beautiful?"

"N-Nagisa-kun!" Rei exclaims with a blush looking around making sure no others had heard him.

"Just kidding, ha ha ha, you should have seen your face!" Nagisa hunches over laughing accidentally losing balance and landing in Rei's lap. "Well then, yay, Rei-chan's lap!"

"Can you get off me!?"

"Ehhh, why are you being so mean?"

"I'm not, it's just, people are looking..."

"Why is that so bad? We're best friends aren't we?"

"Y-Yes, however the fact we are an Alpha and an Omega people may get the wrong idea."

"How so, I'm just on your lap."

"P-P-please just get off, you're stop is coming soon..." Rei fixes his glass feeling the blond get off.

"No fun, but I guess I'll see you at school then."

* * *

"Mom,dad I'm home and I have news!" Nagisa yells as he places his bag to the floor.

"Oh you are wonderful what is it?" Nagisa's mother ask as he wipes the water off of yet another dish.

"Well where's dad, I want him to hear it too."

"Wait a second while I get him. Should I get your sisters as well?"

"Ehhh,I guess-if they tease me make them stop okay?"

"Of course dear."

"I'll be in the living room then." Nagisa dismisses himself to the living room, waiting for his father to be summoned. Standing there alone hoping that his sisters wouldn't come. Patiently he waited, feeling his heart race in excitement. He rubbed his wrist to try and get rid of the feeling of nerves he had, but that didn't help at all. So Nagisa chose to stand jumping a bit as he did to get rid of the excess energy he had. Listening closely to the sounds he could hear them coming.

Once his targets were in sight, he grabbed their wrist and planted them down onto the couch. Smiling ear-to-ear, he presents to them a paper. Before the could even read it, Nagisa blurts out the results.

"I'm an Omega! Isn't that great!?" He exclaims cheerfully for the inhabitants of his house to hear. His sisters who were hiding in the back gasped, as his parents gave a concerned look at Nagisa.

"That's wonderful honey, you're one of the rare few." Nagisa's mom says.

"Yup, and I get VIP care~!"

"Well yes and no. Nagisa I think we need to have the talk." His father suggest.

"Aw dad no need, we learned all about it in health class."

"Well they don't tell you everything."

"What is missing?"

"Well I'd rather have your mother explain this."

"Honey I can't."

"You have to as an Omega you know."

"Very well then. Nagisa honey, you have to be extra careful now."

"I know Alphas,heat, and all that."

"No there is something that is really...How do I put this in terms you would understand. Oh yeah you've watched Mean Girls right?"

"Who hasn't."

"Well for male Omegas when they get pregnant, they most likely die after the conceive. S-so please don't ever get pregnant, I want you to live."

"What is the likelihood of that happening? I mean it's not like I'm gonna do it anytime soon until I'm older."

"Nagisa listen. More Alphas will want you, and when you're in heat they won't care to ask. Just make sure you're always on your toes."

"Got it, anything else?"

"Welcome to the world of Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics." The pair said in unison.

* * *

"Oh honey I do hope Nagisa never has offspring." Nagisa's mother sighs as her son leaves to his room to do his homework.

"I know me too, but I would love grand kids. It seems the three others aren't cooperating."

"But you know male omegas on my side die if they do."

"I know..."

"I can't help but think this is my fault."

"No, it's not your fault. You have no control of the gene pool. We can only hope that he is the select few that can bare a child..."


End file.
